The Fortune Teller
by Cullenocd
Summary: Made for a contest. Bella makes a paper fortune teller, and is it going to replace Alice when it gets something right with abnormal accuracy? Not AU, or OOC, I hope. One-shot


**Disclaimer: I do not own, or will ever own, anything pertaining to Stephenie Meyer and her characters, books, etc.**

**This was made for a contest, and the words I was required to use are bolded and italicized. **

**BPOV**

"Alice, do you have a _**pen**_ I can borrow? I'll give it right back," I tried to make my voice sound indifferent, but I really didnt care if she asked for my purpose. Even if she had wanted to know that badly, she could have always checked herself.

"Of course I do," Alice chirped, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out a pen. I grimaced at it, and then up at her. Sitting on the floor with Alice above me, I could see the pen's features distinctly It was long and pink, with a large puff of white feathers interlaced with silver strands of sparkles.

Still grimacing, I asked, "Do you have a different one?"

Alice looked shocked," Why? What's wrong with this one?" She held the pen close to her face, examining it curiously. I couldnt hide my distaste.

"Alice, look at it," I said, unneccesarily motioning to the pen. "It's ridiculous." Alice just laughed.

"It's just a pen," She grinned, showing her paper white teeth. I snatched the pen out of her hands, muttering silly nonsense to myself.

"What are you making?" Alice asked lightly.

"Do you have any _**scissors**_?" I asked her, ignoring her question. As it turned out, she did. I wasnt sure where she found scissors like the ones she handed to me, but I took them without protest. It would have been useless anyways.

She watched me closely as I folded the a piece of paper into a triangle-like shape, and snipped off the rectangle that remained. I folded it a couple more times, going over creases and folding in between the ones I had already done. In less then a minute, I bended the paper upwards, creating something that looked like two fortune cookies stuck together.

"What is that?"

"A fortune-teller."

Alice watched me with narrowed eyes as I scrawled silly fortunes onto the inside of the device, and put numbers on the outside to lead you to different outcomes.

"A fortune-teller?" She spat the words skeptically.

"It's not real, Alice. It's just for fun," I assured her.

"Obviously," Alice muttered sourly. "You make up your own fortunes, and they wont even come true because none of them are even probable."

I finished it, and began flipping through it, picking the numbers in my head and silently counting them out. I read my fortune. _Someone will develop a __**crush**__ on you this week. _I grimaced, wondering why I had put that down.

"Give me that," Alice snapped, and suddenly my fortune teller wasnt in my hands anymore. I looked at my palms blankly untill I found my reflexes again, only to stare up at Alice's irritated expression.

"How do you work it?" She asked, annoyed.

I stood up off of the Cullen's living room floor, and took the fortune teller from her.

"Pick a number," I told her.

"Seven."

I flipped through the piece of irregularly folded paper. "Pick another number."

"Ten."

"_'Keep someone or a phone nearby while eating __**dinner**__ today, otherwise you wont get help while you asphyxiate on it.'_" I read her her fortune, which would never come true. Alice snorted, and Emmett paraded into the room with Edward. Edward looked amused, and he stopped a few feet from where Alice stood, who had her arms folded over her chest.

"Hey, Bella," Emmett greeted me cheerfully, plopping down onto the couch. He picked up the _**remote**_, and idly began flipping through the TV channels.

"Hi, Emmett," I replied.

Edward looked back and forth between me, Alice, and the makeshift physic. His expression faltered for a moment as Alice glared at him. I wasnt sure if he would take the seemingly harmless craft as insulting or not.

"What are you guys doing?" Emmett glanced up at Alice's unhappy expression curiously.

"Bella made a fortune-teller," Alice's expression shifted to nonchalance in a wave of displeasure. It was unsettling to watch.

Emmett raised his eyebrows, and his reaction clearly contradicted Alices. He bit his lip, shaking with laughter he fought to suppress.

"How does it work?" Emmett asked, glancing at me surreptitiously from the corner of his eye.

"You guess a number and then you guess another number out of the new choices on the paper. Then you guess a final number which determines your fortune," Edward explained since Alice seemed to perturbed to answer.

"How does the forune appear? Is it like magic? Does Bella have magic paper? Oh my god, I want some magic paper. Do you have any--" Edward raised his hand, cutting off Emmett's childlike rant.

"No, it's not magic," Emmett's innocent surprise made it hard for Edward to keep a straight face. "She makes up a few of her own fortunes, and then you get to randomly choose one."

Emmett's face slipped into an embarrased pout. His expression spoke the words he didnt say, that he was stupid for thinking there was 'magic' paper, but that he really wanted some.

"Let me see what fortunes you got," Emmett said, trying to steal the paper from my hands. He obviously hadnt tried to take it at vampire speed, since I easily kept it away from him.

"No!" I said, feigning horror. "You have to pick the numbers and see what you get. It's a surprise."

"Though you are likely to get the same one over again," Alice said, her face puckering.

"Let me try!" Emmett's enthusiasm was not to be curbed.

"Pick a number," I told him.

"Five!" I flipped through it.

"Pick another number."

"Eighteen!"

"_'You will end up standing in the __**rain **__waiting for someone this weekend'_," I said ominously, trying to hide a smile.

"Rose!" Emmett's eyes flew open, and he swore under his breath.

"What?" I asked, the only one who looked confused. Alice looked startled.

Alice opened her mouth to say something, no longer looking detached. But Emmett interrupted her. "Rosalie and I were going to go for dinner this weekend, and we were going to meet up somewhere..." He trailed off in horror. I couldnt help but shiver when I heard him say 'go to dinner', since I knew exactly what he meant. I wondered if that was there idea of romantic. Atleast, a romantic way to start off a very long romantic night.

Edward mimicked Alice's expression, and he turned to stare at me with an expression that was easy to understand. Almost. His eyes were unfathomable, but his mouth was turned down at the corners in frustration.

"How did you know that?" Edward murmured, his eyes wide in shock.

"Hmm?" I mumbled almost sleepily. It was late, and a swift glance through the glass wall showed that the _**moon **_was out already, its soft glow illuminating the patterns of the clouds in the sky.

"How did you know that?" Alice demanded. Her face would have flushed had she had any blood to color her delicate cheeks.

"Uhm, I didnt?" I responded, confused.

Alice's teeth came together with an audible snap. She looked like a vampire for a moment, and then her expression cooled and it was just blank with no emotion. She half-glowered into space. I didnt know what had her so upset.

Esme bustled into the room then, with Jasper slouching in after her. His posture became alert as he entered the room of mixed emotions, and even Esme sensed the atmosphere a little bit.

"What's going on?"

"I'm being replaced," Alice said casually. I gaped at her. What was she talking about?

"By who?" Esme looked completely lost.

"Bella and her magic paper," Emmett answered, his attention returned once again to the flickering infomercial on the TV. I didnt know how he had come to such a conclusion.

Esme looked around the room, at Alice's scowl and Edward's frustration, to Emmetts absorption and my innocently confused expression. Esme's face read clearly, 'What are you talking about?' I noticed the long glance she gave Emmett, and then Alice.

"Magic..." Esme seemed to be struggling to sound sane, "paper?" Her expression was deeply skeptical. She looked at me, desperation in her pleading eyes. She clearly hoped I had some rational explanation.

"It's a fortune-teller," I said quietly, and it sounded like a question. "It's all just a ruse though," I added, lowering my eyes. I felt guilty for making Alice feel bad.

"It's just a coincidence then?" Jasper spoke for the first time.

"Yes, of course," I confirmed.

Carlisle came in then, with a bright _**yellow daffodil **_in his hand. He approached Esme, and swept her lightly off her feet and into a half circle. He removed the _**hair-tie **_that held her caramel hair into a neat ponytail, and stuck the flower behind her ear.

"Is that from my garden?" Esme asked suspiciously.

Carlisle looked like he was thinking very hard about something, and his answer was short and quick, "No." His eyes widened in false shock, like a child not wanting to be searched for something they werent supposed to have.

Esme just smiled, and leaned against Carlisles broad shoulder. Carlisle grinned.

"So, what's going on in here?" He asked politely.

"Bella has magic paper with which she can predict the future, and it's putting Alice out of business," Emmett said with assured simplicity.

Carlisle looked as skeptical as Esme had. "Magic...paper?" His words were eerily similar to Esmes, if not identical. He shook his head quickly. "I had no idea Alice was in a 'business'," He said, trying to relieve the tension emanating from Alice.

"It's a fortune teller. Folded paper, is all. And Bella happened to put down something that is actually going to happen to Emmett, and Emmett happened to end up getting that fortune," Jasper filled Carlisle in on what he had missed. Edward then explained everything. Carlisle started laughing.

"Oh, Alice! You know it's just a silly coincidence. You're the only one who can predict the future, atleast, around here. People get abandoned by dates all the time," Carlisle chuckled. Emmett scowled.

"I...guess..." Alice agreed relucantly.

Carlisle then glanced at me for the first time.

"Can I see _my _fortune?"


End file.
